Drinks
by mayjorlesbain
Summary: Would a one night stand be something more when both girls realize they go to the same school? (M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a bit tipsy and this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice, constructive critisism is always welcome.**

"Another Rum and Coke please." The redhead asked the bartender, eyes intently staring down at her lap, looking displeased and worn out. "It's on the house." He replied, smiling. "Thank you." She genuinely said smiling at him. "Don't thank me, thank the short brunette at the table. I think you have an admirer." He says, giving the ginger a wink.

Chloe Beale turned around to see the woman who bought her a drink. All clad in black ripped skinny jeans, studded belt, and black tank top that revealed cleavage. She was short and _very_ sexy for an alternative-tomboy type. The brunette catches her staring and decides to slowly make her way over to Chloe, sitting down beside her.

"What's got you so down, Red? the girl asks actually looking interested. "Um, thank you for the drink, really. I kinda don't wanna talk about it, I'm sorry." Chloe replies, looking down again. "I understand, how about we just drink instead? If that's okay with you, of course." The brunette winks. "That's fine with me. I'm Chloe by the way." She says offering a hand. "Beca. It's nice to meet you, Chloe. And I must say you're extremely gorgeous, so he must've been an idiot." She slurs out practically reading the gingers mind. "How'd you know?" Chloe asks a little shocked. "I've seen that look before sweetheart. Six more shots Luke!" she shouts.

After many drinks both girls find themselves in the back of Chloe's car, hardcore making out with a stranger she just met. This isn't like her, but as soon as they touched It's just one of those things you can't describe, but want more of it. "You're not too bad yourself," Chloe pants breaking the kiss. Beca rips Chloe's shirt off leaving drunk kisses all over her neck, collarbones and stomach. Chloe mimics Beca's actions and discards the brunettes shirt. Skin touches skin and both girls love it at the moment. Pure euphoria. "Wanna continue this at my place?" Chloe whispers having a hard time holding onto her breath. She gets a nod from the brunette and they make their way to the redheads house.

Beca wakes up intertwined with a familiar face and an arm laid over her stomach. It's the girl she couldn't keep her eyes off all night, Chloe. She just lays there watching her sleep for a couple of minutes, re-living the night before. She realizes she has her first day of college tomorrow, and lets out a sigh. Beca carefully untangles herself from the ginger and leaves a note with her number on it, secretly hoping she'll call.

What she does't realize is Chloe also has her first day of college tomorrow.

(Should I continue this or is it horrible)


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry if this is terrible i honestly do way better with drinks in me.**

The ginger wakes up to her phone buzzing, realizing she slept through her alarm. she's hungover and doesn't want to deal with Aubrey screaming at her for being late their first day. "I know, I know, I'll be there in 10 minutes!" she tells Aubrey, cutting her off before she can finish. Chloe digs out her favorite blue dress and some wedges, putting on a touch of mascara then remembers she needs her car keys. "Shit!, I completely forgot, _oh my god_." she says to herself when she sees the note laid right by the keys. _I slept with that girl!_ She was gorgeous, and not the normal for Chloe. She thought about her as she recalled the events in her head from last night. She admits to herself she's happy the mysterious brunette might want to see her again. To her surprise she's putting the number into her phone and heading out the door.

Chloe stops by her favorite coffee shop, waiting for her soy latte as she hears a voice behind her. "Soy? _really_ Red?" A sarcastic yet grossed out girl says. "Wha-Are you? Are you following me? Chloe turns around a bit lost for words, facing the girl in an almost identical outfit that hugged her too well. "Don't flatter yourself, believe it or not other people drink coffee too." Beca laughed, making the ginger blush. "Were you going to call me?" the brunette asks bluntly. Chloe pulls out her phone and doesn't speak.

 _x I woke up late and didn't see your note,. Why are you up so early anyway? ps. you look great ;)_

"Dork. Are you going to a wedding? You look stunning. And oh, it's my first day of college." Beca says with a sigh grabbing her black coffee with ten sugars, feeling better when her eyes meet the redheads baby blue ones.. "Ten sugars? Did-did you say college?" the ginger says surprised about both things. "Yeah, it's close by and I like coming here. What has you up? she sips and squishes up her face, realizing she had the other girls coffee. "This is foul, give me mine." making Chloe giggle. "Do you happen to be going to Barden?" Chloe asks with hope in her eyes. "Now who's following who. You ask a lot of questions, but yeah, why?" Beca asks as her curiosity spiked. "Me too." Chloe whispers with a big grin. The two girls freeze awkwardly in the coffee shop, smiling and staring like the most normal dorks in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I probably will quit this fanfic if everyone hates it, i know it's not my best. Please let me know if I should continue, or if anyone has ideas.)**

"This is just weird, right?" Beca questions, seeing the redheads face fall a little when she says weird.. Mentally kicking herself she tries to recover, "I mean in a good way. I like spending time with you Chloe. Whatever this is I wanna roll with it and I honestly hope you do too. I know you just got out of a relationsh-. "Beca, maybe it's just weird coincidences. Maybe it's something more. I'd like to go with this too, okay? Lets not define this yet. All I know is I want to spend more time with you." She kisses the brunettes cheek causing her to turn all pink and flustered. She doesn't see the brunettes sad smile, as she obviously wants this to be something more. "Alright m'lady, shall we get to class? I'm driving."

They walk outside the coffee shop, and Chloe's shocked. Beca opens the side door to a red porsche carrera 911 model, letting the ginger slide in. "This is your car? How the _hell_ did you afford this!?" "Maybe you'll get to find out later, only people _special_ to me find out stuff about me. It's a surprise." Beca say. "Plus a sexy ass car, needs a sexy ass lady in it." Beca says grinning at her, ending with a wink.

"I'm pretty sure I'm already very special to you, if I recall you came to me at the bar, remember?" Chloe says, smiling confidently. "Oh yeah, I remember _a lot_. Especially all of _that._ " Beca gestures towards the gingers body. Chloe can't help but turn a shade of red, the brunette notices and grabs Chloe's hand with her free one, intertwining them like perfect puzzle pieces. They drive in silence, some glances and touching here and there. (mostly by Chloe, drawing patterns on her arm finding out the brunette is ticklish.) Both of them are thinking about what this is and what they're even doing. Never of them care right now. They're in there own world. Beca breaks the silence, "Ugh, I have psychics first." Beca groans.

"You're not going to believe this, but I do too. Seriously." Chloe says wide eyed. Beca isn't surprised because a week ago she asked her step mother to put the ginger in her class on purpose. (She's the president of the college) "Maybe the universe is fucking with us," Beca says slyly. "Well, it seems like we don't have any class agenda today except to set up our dorms and get comfortable." Chloe happily says to Beca. "Text me. I'll see you later Red. I'm going to the activities fair because my dad is making me." Beca says while rolling her eyes. "I'll definitely see you there Beca. I have a _surprise_ for you too." Chloe steps out of the car leaving the brunette curious and confused. Chole then joins her friends at their acapellea group. She's nervous she'll run into Beca. Their group, The Barden Bellas, are not having much luck. Except for an Australian who calls herself "Fat Amy", and is a champion in mermaid dancing. Whatever the hell that is. A vixen named Stacey, more like a nymphomaniac a talented lesbian(Fat Amy thinks) named Cynthia Rose, and an Asian who's a killer beatboxer, who's a bit odd.

"Beca!" Chloe shouts, adrenaline rushing through her. Just seeing the brown haired alternative girl makes Chloe squirm. She's wearing black combat books, a grey and red plaid flannel, heavy dark eyeshadow, and a black tank top. "Hey, you're signing up for an acapellea group? Haha, this is a thing?" Beca questions, thinking it's a bit dorky. "Not really signing up. I _run_ this group with my friend Aubrey. The blonde one, over there." Chloe states. "Is that the girl that puked all over the stage? Aha that video went viral." Beca chuckles until the blonde walks up next to Chloe. "Be nice Bree, she's cool." Chloe pulls Beca aside to avoid the death glare from Aubrey Posen that could literally burn a hole through you.

"Hey, Beca, would you maybe want to try out for our group? We're the Barden Bellas. For me, please?" Chlose pleads with puppy dog eyes. "It's not really my style.." Beca says looking at the ground shuffling her feet, trying not to disappoint Chloe. "Please, just come to auditions? I'll have something for you if you show up," the ginger continues to plead with a hint of hope and _i-will-fuck-you-again_ eyes.

"I'll show up. No promising I'll audition. You're lucky I like spending time with you, especially when you're naked." Beca is out of her comfort zone for this girl and she doesn't understand why it only comes out around this blue-eyed gorgeous girl. Chloe hugs her by the waist and whispers in her ear, " _Thanks, i'll see you there_. Beca shudders as she receives another kiss on the cheek from Chloe, her hands lingering on her as she backs away to her booth. Eyes never leaving one another. Beca walks back to her dorm, thinking about what she's gotten herself into. She likes Chloe. _Really likes her._

She gets ready for tomorrow laying out her outfit, and jumps into her bed Then her phone buzzes.

 _x Don't forget to stop by tomorrow Beca, I'll be waiting. This is just for you. ;) -Chloe xoxo_

Underneath that text is a half nude Chloe taking a selfie, showing her an outfit she _had_ to have gotten at Victorias Secret, black and blue matching lace bra, and a thong. Another text follows.

 _x I'll be waiting._

Beca doesn't know whats going on, but she for sure knows she'll end up auditioning for a fucking _acapellea_ group. Isn't it weird how one person can change your whole view on life? Beca thought to herself, dreaming of the auburn locks of hair, the sweet smell that only existed on Chloe, her blue eyes you could drown in, and frankly everything about her. Both girls were falling hard for each other, and fast. This is when Beca backs off. Could she really do this to this _amazing, sweet_ girl? No. But a small voice in her head said she had to try.

 **(Continue or no? I really don't know where I want this to go, and I know it's bad but bear with me.)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't _believe_ you made me do that. I also can't believe I'm in an acapellea group. This brings down my badass level like 10 points! Beca states, still pondering what had just happened. " You were amazing!" Chloe says. "You're just what we need. (or what I need, she thinks) And I didn't make you do it, you did it _for me_ cause I'm irresistible." Chloe smiles, pecking the brunettes cheek.

"Anything for you, your grace." The brunette jokes bending down posing as a knight. "Get up dork." Chloe giggles, smiling at her so called "friend". Beca loves when she smiles especially when it's her that caused it. She loves watching her eyes light up at the smallest of things. Bec just loves being around her. Hell, she'd probably do anything for this girl she hasn't even known for a year. "Hey, Becs? Wanna get some takeout and sleepover at my dorm tonight?" Chloe asks, trying not to sound so excited for her answer. "How about we go to mine instead? (Chloe screams internally.) My roommate is gone for a couple of weeks and I really dread being around Posen. I'm pretty sure we'd kill each other within seconds." The brunette says while rolling her eyes. _She's so beautiful, I need to make this girl mine_. Beca says silently to herself.

"That sounds great!" Chloe squeezes her then pulls back realizing she shouldn't be this excited. She can't help it because this time they'll be alone and probably sober "I'll be over in 15 minutes." Chloe steals a quick kiss and walks off towards her dorm swaying her hips a little too much knowing the shorter girl would be watching. And she certainly was."This is the first time Chloe felt a little self-conscious. She really hoped Beca felt the same way about her. Maybe they'd find out tonight. _"Damn, what have you gotten yourself into MItchell?"_ Beca says out loud to know one making her way back to her dorm.

The funny thing about these two is that their one night stand had been much more than that. **They're in love**.. They blame the universe. Well, at least Beca does. Chloe always has desire in her eyes when she's around Beca, trying to make subtle gestures for the brunette to make a move on her already. "Maybe if they were both drunk again", Chloe thinks to herself, having an idea.

 **SMUT NEXT CHAPTER IF I CONTINUE THIS**

 **x - thanks for all the reviews it means a lot.**

 **-constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **\- feel free to message me, I'm new :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Beca basically runs to her dorm making sure she looks somewhat okay. She's cleaning, fixing her hair, and actually caring. Which is something Beca never does.

She puts on black sweats and a grey tank top that reveals far too much cleavage, and returns to her computer opening up a mix she's been working on. She slams her laptop shut when there's a knock on the door, the brunette knowing exactly who it would be. She's greeted by the redhead who can wear trash and still look like a queen. Beca's eyes are checking Chloe out, not seeing the redhead blush as the short girl pretty much eye-fucked her. "Hi." she finally says catching wn. "Invite me in. You can stare at me inside, you know." Chloe giggles "I can't help it, you're in my head Beale." Beca blushed and turns away, "Do you want some win Beca asks, still a bit shy, "Always." Chloe says. They make their way to Beca's bed just taking sips out of the bottle, no need for glasses. "So what do you want to do? "the short girl asks. "You." Chloe says in return.

"I'm trying to be serious over here Red, don't add to my sexual frustration." "Hmm, sexually frustrated? how cute." I think I can fix that. Chloe sits closer to Beca as they share wine and watch Pulp fiction on, a movie Chloe thought the brunette wouldn't hate.

After two bottles or three bottles of wine, Chloe is her usually happy. giggly self. The redhead lays her head in Becas lap, staring at her while pulling at strands of soft hair. "I'm really glad I met you." the ginger says, staring into her eyes. "I'm glad I met you too, ginger. Beca leans down to kiss her forehead but before she can the ginger is in her lap, straddling her. "I'm not waiting anymore Beca.,. Strip. Now." Chloe ordered. The ginger pulled her own shirt over her head, tossing it who knows where. Her lace black and blue bra driving Beca insane. She then discarded her own shirt and Beca started to kiss Chloe's neck, down to her collarbone where she'd always earn a moan. "Lay down." Chloe demanded once again. The ginger was straddling her leaning down to kiss Beca with a passion neither of them felt before. They spent hours exploring each other until they fell asleep. Beca awoke to an arm draped around her waist, and the gingers head snuggled under her chin. The brunette had to head to class, wishing the senior could come with her. "I'll see you later, my princess." she whispered softly. Beca kissed Chloe's forehead and went out the door to meet up with Jesse because they had the same math class. Chloe awoke right after and wanted to see Beca off, but instead she saw the tiny girl giving a guy a big hug while he put his arm around her walking away.. It practically broke her heart. She shut the door, skipped school and rehearsals, turned off her phone and stayed in bed all day. " _I love her._ " Chloe thought.

 **(sorry its short, i'll write smut later :p)**


End file.
